WWE NXT Results: November 16, 2010
Posted by Steve Carrier WWE NXT on WWE.com Taped earlier tonight in Richmond, Virginia Female narrator person ran down the events of season three and the four remaining rookies. The opening tvideo aired and fireworks lit up the stage. Michael Cole and Josh Mathews welcomed us to the show. Matt Striker introduced the four rookies and they came out to the ring... The Pros were introduced and they took their seats on the stage. Not sure if this is a competition, but the Pros had Newlywed game cards in their hands and answered questions. The first question was "When I first saw my rookie, I thought..." A.J. guessed correctly by saying "underage." Primo said, "Sixteen years old." Aksana and Goldust said "hot" and "sexy," respectively. Vickie said, "A man." Nice. Kelly and Naomi agreed on "Athletic." Before the second question, Cole held up a sign that read, "Stop the pain." ... There were a couple of other questions. Nobody cared. A.J. won the competition. Cole held up a sign that said "Eliminate me" and "I hate NXT." Josh's sign said, "I'm with stupid" with an arrow pointing to Cole... 1. Naomi (with Kelly Kelly) defeated Kaitlyn (with Vickie Guerrero) in 3:39. Kaitlyn applied a leg scissors and then locked Naomi's arms behind her back. Surprisingly impressive. Kaitlyn is rather man-ish and I don't even mean that negatively. Look at her. She could kick Batista's ass. Naomi hit a high cross body from the top rope and scored a nearfall. Moments later, Naomi won the match. Vickie screamed her head off at Kaitlyn and only dogs could understand what she was saying. Poor Rocco (my dog) is covering his ears right now... Backstage, Aksana McAnnoying approached Goldust and gave him a half-assed apology. He bought it. Idiot. By the way, I'm glad Aksana thinks she is hot, because she is the only one. I prefer brown hair though... 2. A.J. (with Primo) defeated Aksana in 3:51. Goldust elected not to accompany Aksana to the ring. My stomach is killing me. This show is literally making my physically ill. Aksana overpowered A.J. and Cole took a phone call. Q3 Aksana applied a reverse Boston Crab. Cole's phone call was from Joey Styles. Mathews took a shot at Joey. He is not in a place to be doing that. A.J. countered a move on Aksana's back by applying an arm breaker submission. Aksana tapped out... Another "Diss the Diva" competition was hyped... C A.J. went first and said she had shown some sugar, and it was time to show some spice. She went through each woman and dropped a few comments. She said the rest of the girls had the dream for a few months, but it was her dream her entire life... Aksana said "Let me entertainment you." I kid you not. Kaitlyn said if NXT was high school, she would be the prom queen. Okay, drag queen is more accurate. Aksana and Kaitlyn brawled a bit. Naomi said Kaitlyn had nice legs. Well, for a very buff man. Naomi made fun of A.J. by jumping up and down. She then said Aksana would be eliminated just like Jamie and Maxine. Cole was talking to some fans in the crowd. Naomi "won" the competition, but A.J. earned immunity... Mean Gene did an ad for old school WWE merchandise. One of the items was a WrestleMania trucker's hat. I bet Kaitlyn orders a few of those... The announcers ran down the Survivor Series card... Striker asked the Pros to comment on what they are looking for. Nikki Bella told Brie Bella to shut up and heeled it up on the rookies. Alicia Fox said something about biting someone's head off. I guess she was targeting her inner Ozzy Osbourne... C All four rookies were eliminated. Oh wait, I was dreaming. Aksana was eliminated. She died. Oh wait, she just fainted. She cut a "promo." She said she was going to go to Vince McMahon's office and write a letter. She did some more butchering of our language. She walked up the ramp and Goldust stopped her. He pulled paperwork out of his suit and said he wanted a divorce. Hopefully this means Aksana goes back to Lithuania and is off of television for good... Category:WWE NXT